


RV Rendezvous

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hiatus, M/M, RV, Sweet/Hot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Jared and Jensen rent an RV for a camping trip with the kids, but they decide to take it out for a test drive first.





	RV Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my June 2018 SMPC entry. [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for the beta!

“Here it is, babe! Our temporary home on the road, a brand-new Thor Aria 4000 luxury motor home! Ours for the next three days!”

Jared gestured grandly at the massive RV behind him, sleek and shining in the sun. Resplendent in black with swirls of gray, white, and bright blue on its sides, Jensen had to admit that it was beautiful and imposing, nothing like the tacky wagon he'd envisioned when Jared first brought up the idea of renting an RV.

“I do like it,” he said, nodding his head as he looked at it. “And it certainly looks big enough.”

“Big enough? This beauty sleeps seven, which since half of ours are pint-size, it'll sleep 8-9 just fine.” Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and tugged on it. “Come on inside, Jen, check it out!”

Jensen allowed himself to be drawn up the steps and into the RV, smiling at his partner's enthusiasm. He genuinely gasped in awe as he looked down the length of the motor home.

It was beautiful. Highly polished wood, so dark it was almost black, comprised the cabinetry, with cream-and-cinnamon swirl counter tops visible in the kitchen area. A long, dark brown leather sofa stretched down one side, facing a huge flat-screen, and a stainless steel refrigerator just past it, while the other side had another sofa, then a dinette with bench seats wrapping around three sides of the generous table. Jensen couldn't see much beyond that, as the kitchen angled into the aisle. It looked to be a pretty functional kitchen too, boasting a big sink, a microwave, more dark wood cabinets, and a cook-top with what looked to be a small oven with a stainless steel door underneath.

“Jared, this is amazing!”

Jared positively preened a moment before pulling Jensen down the aisle. “Here's the kitchen, and here's one of the bathrooms. _One_ of them, because there are _two._ This one even has a tub, so we can throw dirty munchkins in and hose them down.”

Jensen liked that. With three toddlers, one preschooler, and two kindergartners, dirt was pretty much a given.

“Then we have bunk beds, which the Aria is the only model that has them. A smaller television here, to avoid arguments about what to watch. And this—this is _our_ room!” Jared threw open a door, and Jensen gasped again.

A king-sized bed was made up with gorgeous brown, gold, and black linens. To the side was the second bathroom, with its own glass-enclosed shower and a double-wide sink with two faucets. A television, slightly smaller than the one in the main entertainment area, completed the room.

“And all of these cabinets are for storage and stuff.” Jared waved at them and fell back onto the bed. “Come on, you gotta admit that this is pretty fantastic!”

“I really do, Jay. This is not what I imagined at all.” Jensen sat on the bed and rubbed Jared's thigh. “You done real good, Jay-Boy.”

“Oh, com'ere, you--” Jared reached up with a long arm and pulled Jensen down on top of him, burying his nose on Jensen's neck. It was adorable but also tickly, and Jensen couldn't help giggling and squirming, all of which just made Jared tickle him more.

“Okay, enough of this Jay-foolery,” Jensen said with a gasp, pushing himself away from Jared. “How do you want to plan out this little family trip?”

Jared, cheeks pink from laughter, sat up too. “Well, we already decided to just do the one or two nights, right? That's all I worked out with Genevieve. Whose nanny do we want to bring?”

“I think ours, because she's already used to dealing with the twins. It'll really be just in case we need extra help, and to sleep out here with them. Danneel's got some post-production to do on her Hallmark movie, so it's good timing for her too.”

Jensen got up and walked back out to the living area, looking all around while Jared trailed behind him. “Jay, this is a big fucking beast, plus there's all the stuff about hooking up for the water and waste and stuff. Maybe we should take this on a little test drive before we head off with the kids, figure out what the hell we're doing.”

Jared nodded. “Sure, makes sense to me.” He sidled up to Jensen, pulling Jensen's hips back so his ass was rubbing Jared's groin. “And we can have a little aloooooone time too.” He kissed Jensen's cheek and nibbled on his earlobe, chuckling at the hitch in Jensen's breathing. “I think you like that idea.”

“Damn straight,” muttered Jensen, turning inside Jared's grasp and kissing him hotly. “Damn straight I do.”

 

* * *

Jared insisted on driving, and Jensen was frankly fine with that. It left him free to enjoy the panoramic view from his seat, and to watch Jared humming happily as he steered the big vehicle down the highway. Jensen turned to look into the body of the RV, picturing the Ackles and Padalecki kids playing, eating, watching the world stream past. He pictured it at nighttime, only a few low lights on as the children all snuggled into the various beds after watching a cartoon in their pajamas. Maybe they had parked at a campsite and sat around a fire, watching the flames and burning marshmallows.

He leaned back in his magnificently padded seat, sighing softly. Jared glanced at him quickly.

“You okay, Jen?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I'm good.”

 

* * *

They chose Bastrop State Campground for their trial run, since it wasn't too far, parking for the night as soon as they arrived. Hooking up the various hoses and tightening the valves was not...horrible, but there were some very tense moments as they tried to follow less-than-clear directions. Goal one was not to spill anything noxious on themselves. In the end, everything fell into place, all locked up without any leaks, and they were free to relax and have a beer.

With relieved sighs, the intrepid RV-ers retired to the fire, clinking their beer bottles while they heated water for their freeze-dried dinners. The plan was to cook out on the campfire with the kids, plus there was the whole real kitchen for back-up. Since they'd decided on this test trip at the last minute, they hadn't shopped yet, so they'd just grabbed MRE pouches at a nearby market, along with some heat-resistant plastic dishes.

“Okay, you want the chicken teriyaki, or the spaghetti and meatballs?” asked Jensen, unzipping both pouches. “I think we can mix it up right here in the pouch, and then dump it onto the plate.”

“Spaghetti,” said Jared. They poured the hot water into the pouches, mixing them thoroughly before pouring the food onto their plates.

The resultant mess did not look appetizing. Jared sniffed hesitantly. “Smells okay.” He took a large forkful and chewed while Jensen watched. What sat on Jensen's plate was not anything he cared to put in his mouth.

Jared tried to swallow, but gave a choked cough. “Are you okay?” asked Jensen, looking at him worriedly and patting his back. Jared nodded and held a finger up. He got up and trotted behind the RV. Jensen decided to wait for a count of ten and then check on his partner, but by seven, Jared came back.

“I had to spit it out. That was fucking vile,” he said with a laugh. Grabbing his beer, he chugged the entire thing.

“Oookay then. Freeze-dried food, off the list.” Jensen dumped the contents of both plates into a garbage bag. “Well, we have some more beer. And I brought my flask.” He drew it out of a pocket inside his jacket.

“Gimme gimme,” said Jared, taking a swallow and swishing it in his mouth. “And I have some chocolate pretzels.”

“Of course you do,” said Jensen fondly. Jared messed his hair up as he went to the RV and reached over to the driver's seat, extracting an open foil bag of dark chocolate pretzels.

The two men shared the candy, eating it along with their beers and an occasional nip from the flask. The later the evening went, the lower the flask level got, the closer they snuggled together--staring at the dying fire, embers glowing red with little sparks and snaps when the heat found a morsel of sap.

“Mmmm, you're so warm,” murmured Jensen, kissing Jared's neck and burrowing his nose in.

“You're just buttering me up so I'll give you a blow job,” teased Jared. “Damn, that is one cold nose! Maybe we should go inside.”

“Yeah, let's go inside. I'll give _you_ a blow job, you booger.” Jensen got to his feet and tugged on Jared's hand. “Gotta put the fire out first.”

“Only you can stop forest fires,” agreed Jared gravely, and the two men burst out laughing. Despite their tipsy humor, they poured a bottle of water over the last remnants of the fire and then covered it with dirt, watching it for several moments before re-entering the RV.

They stumbled down the length of the vehicle, pointing out features to each other, until they got to their bedroom door. “Dibs on the bathroom,” said Jensen, and he went into it while Jared began to pull off his coat.

Jensen relieved himself of all the beer and brushed his teeth, all the while admiring the beautiful dark wood and the swirls in the granite counter top. He stripped, looking at himself in the mirror. His weight fluctuated a little, not a lot but enough to soften his belly when he was a little over. He patted his stomach, resolving to do a little running now that they were on hiatus.

“Come on!” called Jared. “Stop staring at yourself! You're gorgeous!”

Jensen giggled and half-way fell out of the bathroom when he opened the door. “Um, there's a step here,” he observed.

Jared was already naked, kneeling on the bed with his thighs spread. Jensen could write odes about Jared's beautiful body, but tonight his gaze was riveted to the long, thick cock rising from between Jared's legs. It was flushed dark, veins wriggling down its impressive length, the bulbous head almost purple with a gossamer string of pre-come already hanging from it. Jensen could see his shadowed balls hanging down heavily between his thighs.

“Jesus, Jay,” he said softly. “You're the gorgeous one.”

Jensen's cock had already responded to Jared, standing stiffly and waving back and forth slightly as he walked over to the bed. He wrapped a hand around himself, mostly just holding his dick with just a little stroke in there. “You look good enough to eat,” he said, knee-ing his way onto the bed. His eyes glanced up to Jared's eyes, then snapped back to that noble cock awaiting worship.

Worship Jensen did, lying on his stomach and elbows and grasping Jared's dick. So warm on his palm, silky-soft outside with a core of steel. Jensen and Jared moaned in unison as Jensen stroked to the root, out to the tip, and back to the root again. The gossamer string broke, the fat drop spotting the sheet and another string welling forth. Jensen licked it off, laving around the fat head, teasing the little slit with just the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck, Jen...” Jared whispered. “Killin' me...”

Jensen inched forward, opening his lips and sliding them down Jared's shaft as far as he could reach. His tongue followed, swirling around, licking up and down, wetting every bit of Jared's cock within reach. Below his lips, his hand stroked up and down, giving a little squeeze at the base. Jensen inched forward just a little more—now he was able to get well past halfway down, enough to feel Jared's weight on the length of his tongue and along the sides of his mouth.

“God, Jen, so hot—your mouth is incredible.” Jared's breathing was heavier, and Jensen could see the ridges of muscle standing out on his thighs. Fingers slid into Jensen's hair, caressing his scalp, and he moaned over his mouthful of hard dick. It jerked in his mouth, so he did it again, and again.

“Gotta lie down, baby, can't stay upright,” gasped Jared, giving barely enough warning for Jensen to pull off and let Jared re-position himself. Jared collapsed back onto the bed, his erection bouncing and bobbing in front of Jensen, making his mouth water anew.

“Jay, you're the fucking hottest thing,” Jensen said huskily. He opened his mouth, but before he could catch the fattest worm ever, he felt Jared's hands on his ass, pulling him across the bed until they were both facing each other's straining cocks.

“Your turn too,” growled Jared, sliding his hands behind Jensen's thighs and bringing them alongside Jared's ears. Jensen yelped as Jared's mouth enveloped him, swallowing Jensen down until his tip bumped the back of Jared's throat.

“God damn! Jay, oh, fuck...” Jensen moaned before readdressing Jared's dick. Pillowed on one of his meaty thighs, Jensen's hands were freed up, allowing him to both continue fisting part of Jared's cock and let him play with those big, heavy balls he'd seen swinging. They were tight and large, filling his hand, hairs tickling his palm as he rolled them around inside their thin, tender skin sac. Jared exclaimed, but with a mouth full of dick, Jensen couldn't understand him.

Jensen closed his eyes and surrendered to the overwhelming sensations radiating from both ends. He loved sucking Jared, loved the salty-bitter taste of his precome, the feeling of velvet skin against his lips. Loved the strong twitches in his hand as he jerked Jared. Loved feeling that muscular thigh trembling beneath his head, the rich smell of fire and sweat and musk emanating from Jared's skin. Jensen was rendered helpless as Jared's mouth slid on his dick, tongue lapping, throat swallowing around him. One of Jared's huge hands anchored Jensen's ass while the other cradled his ball sac, long fingers gently squeezing and rubbing it.

Jensen felt himself shaking, his body unable to handle such a surfeit of pleasure. He could feel his balls drawing up, his hips canting, yet he struggled to keep giving Jared the same pleasure Jared was giving him. It was wet and messy now, his saliva and Jared's pre-come mixing, dripping from Jensen's swollen lips and agile tongue. He heard tiny grunts and groans, knew they were from him in response to Jared's wicked mouth; he felt the tremors coursing through his body and that urgency build for close, closer, closer-closer-closer, tried to keep from outright grinding into Jared's face.

When his climax hit, Jensen screamed over Jared's cock in his mouth, twitching and shuddering, arms tight hanging on to Jared's legs like a buoy in a rocky sea, eyes squinched shut. His balls pulsed, trying to empty themselves and crawl into Jared. The first wave was barely over when Jared came, cock jerking on Jensen's tongue, flooding his mouth with thick, bitter fluid. Jensen swallowed what he could, letting the rest dribble wetly from his mouth. Both men were panting, releasing their mutual burdens to concentrate on oxygen and the bliss of release, falling backward to lie sweaty, skin buzzing, bodies spent.

Jensen came to and found a warm washcloth wiping his mouth, face, and groin. “Sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right there,” whispered Jared, slipping away for a minute. He returned and pulled the sheet over them both and they snuggled together.

“Hey, Jay?” mumbled Jensen.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Fuck renting. Let's buy this puppy.”

Jensen could hear the smile in Jared's voice. “Sounds like a plan.” He nosed at Jensen. “Night, baby.”

“Night.”


End file.
